The Unveiling
by WynnRose
Summary: Cammie thinks she is an ordinary girl, but a trip to the mall gone wrong reveals a world that she has forgotten. How will she handle this information? How do our favorite charcters play in?


**Cammie POV**

"Cammie!" My best friend Bex called as she caught up to me at the pretzel stand. It amazed me that she could carry that many shopping bags without tipping over. But then again it didn't because Bex was the most coordinated person I knew. "Why did you run off like that? You could have gotten lost." She glanced around nervously, her eyes stayed on one figure the longest. And I could see why. The man was tall, dark and handsome.

"Nice." I nodded in approval, staring the man in the eyes when his gaze shifted onto me. Which I didn't exactly get because Bex was also the most beautiful person I knew. "He's hot." I finally noted when he walked away. "Besides Bex, I've been to the mall since…for a long time. I won't get lost. Shopping is just not my thing."

"Fine…but hang around here ok?" I nodded and Bex waltzed away, a boy in a school uniform followed her, nothing out of the ordinary.

I was searching the map of the mall, for the smoothie bar, when a woman with beautiful long brown hair walked up to me. "Um, excuse me young lady," She said with a southern twang. She wore a business suit, but she looked too young to be a businesswoman. "Where can I find the Borders store?"

"Go up one floor and straight to the end of the left wing, on the right." I didn't even have to think about it, weird thing was I had never been in the store.

"Thank you." She said, then turned around and slipped into the bathroom looking behind her. I took a seat on the bench looking around me noticing everything. But something odd happened. The woman who had asked for my help came out of the bathroom. I was sure it was her, the hair was the same. But she was now wearing a yellow sweat suit, hair tied up, make-up gone.

I don't know why, but I followed her. There was something off, something wrong about her. I just followed my instincts. Stopping every now and then to look, always keeping the strange woman in the corner of my eye. Then I heard her ask about another store to someone else in a New York accent. Odder. Eventually she slipped into the elevator. Strolling over I casually looked up and noticed that it had stopped at the third floor. I had sensed someone behind me for the last ten minutes; I felt eyes on my back.

I had noticed a boy behind me always a safe distance away, but always there. People were always following me. I noticed that he wore the same uniform as the boy who had followed Bex away. Dang this mall was weird.

**Zach POV**

The mission was simple, the mission was easy. Trail a Gallagher girl around the mall; don't let them get to their destination untailed. The girl was in my sights at all times. She never saw me, she never tried to shake me, she never even checked her tail. At least that I could tell. And I should be able to tell. After all I did go to Blackthorn Institute.

In a bold move I got in line behind her to get on the elevator. I was feeling cocky. It was just the two of us and I casually leaned back and pulled the emergency brake button. We weren't going anywhere for awhile.

"Dang, elevator stopped." I noted, playing it cool. And for the first time I really looked at her. There was nothing that stood out about her, but she was still pretty, plain, but pretty. And I noticed she was studying me to.

"Now why would you do that?" She asked humor playing at the edge of her eyes. Was I made?

"What do you mean?"

"I know you pulled the brake." She said matter-of-factly, sliding down the wall to the ground. "Doesn't matter anyways I guess. You got what you wanted." She stared forward, smirking.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage.

"I know you have been following me through the mall. Don't know why though." She looked at me, studied me. And she mumbled something like "Lost her". Then shrugged. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"The name's Zach. Yours?"

"Cammie. So tell me Zach. Why are boys from your school following girls around the mall today?" I couldn't tell if she knew what I was or not. Civilian or not. So I didn't know how to answer.

"My school is on a fieldtrip to the art museum out front." I lied easy.

"You're lying. Museum is closed on Saturday. Saw the hours on our way in." She was observant, and that wasn't a good thing. Then it hit me, she was with someone. But she wasn't.

"Tell my teacher that. He is calling the bus back so he said we could hang around for a while." I said trying to keep up the charade.

"Boys, from a boarding school, get unleashed on the mall. And they don't hang around their friends?" She said skeptically. She had me cornered.

But right the elevator started to move and the doors opened to my teacher Mr. Solomon and several of my brothers.

"Oh my gosh! Cam. Your ok." A British girl, a hot British girl, exasperated wrapping her arms around Cammie. Then she shot Mr. Solomon a pointed glance, and then he looked a woman in a yellow jogging suit. They had to be operatives.

Mr. Solomon ushered us away from the scene. Everyone was asking questions.

"Be quiet everyone." Mr. Solomon said. "The mission was canceled, you won't get counted off."

"Who was that girl ?" I asked my mind running with questions. Her friend had been someone, a protector?

"You don't know?" I shook my head. "Gentlemen, today you had the great honor of meeting Cameron Ann Morgan. The Chameleon."

**Cammie POV**

The boy named Zach didn't give me any response when all the sudden the elevator lurched upward and the doors opened to a bunch of people, including Bex and the hot man from earlier.

"Oh my gosh! Cam. Your ok." Bex squealed throwing her arms around me, looking directly at the guy. Who nodded just the slightest bit, then turned his gaze toward the woman I had been following, the one in the yellow track suit.

The whole crowd of boys was herded away, including Zach. Bex ushered me quickly to her huge black SUV. The thing was built like a tank. But I didn't get in.

"Come on get in Cam." She ordered slightly annoyed. And I just noticed she no longer had her shopping bags.

"Give me answers first."

"What? What are you talking about?" Bex played innocent. I didn't believe it. But without thinking I turned and ran. When Bex called after me I told her I didn't want to go home. Home meant nothing to me.

Tires squealed, someone yelled and a cloth was over my mouth. It had a sickly sweet smell and I felt light headed. I was vaguely aware of being picked up and put in a van. Someone yelled Cam. And that was it, it all went black.

* * *

><p>"You were quite hard to locate Miss Morgan. But don't worry I enjoyed the challenge. They had you well hidden." Everything was blurry and the roomed swirled around me. It took a second for me to realize my hands and feet were bound to a chair by a coarse rope.<p>

"What are you talking about?" I asked still dizzy. The man in front of me wore all black and you could see his large muscles through his shirt. And something told me that's exactly how we want it.

He slapped me across the face and I winced in pain. "Don't play stupid with me girl. I know who you are the Chameleon." I was so confused. But I tried not to show it. "Why they hid you I have no idea. Tell me what do you remember of your father?"

"I never knew him. I'm adopted." I told him the truth, but I don't know why.

He slapped me again and a single tear rolled down my cheek. "Tell me the truth!" He was livid. "I know you lived with him until he died." I froze. My father was dead. Sure I couldn't remember him but I always thought he was alive somewhere. I couldn't process it.

"I went into a coma when I was ten. I can't remember anything before then." My whole life was a sham everything I had ever been told was a lie. More tears slipped down.

"Maybe I can help you remember."

"That will be enough." The voice came out of nowhere. The hot guy from the mall stood in the door way, along with Bex and the strange woman. Taking the opportunity I leaned back a kicked the man in the kidneys. Then the chair and me tied to it, fell back on the floor. The man and woman attacked my captor as Bex rushed to my side.

They parried away blows, ganging up on him. A few well placed kicks later he was sprawled out on the floor, out cold.

"Cam are you ok?" She said frantically untying me and rushing me out of the room the others following behind. I heard sounds of a fight coming from around me but couldn't see it, because a wall of people formed a circle around me. A wall of boys.

As my group of protectors burst through I crumpled to the ground. It was all too much. And for the second time today the world went black.

* * *

><p>Waking up I noticed I was in an…office? I started to stretch but then stopped when pain shot up my arms.<p>

"Owh." I said as the pain surprised me. Looking around I noticed several faces, but only one I hadn't seen before, but I was sure I knew her. "What happened, why am I here" Looking at the new woman, "Who are you?" She gave me a kind smile.

"That doesn't matter right now, honey." She murmured sweetly as she gently rubbed my hair. Who was she to call me honey? "You need to drink this tea. I will help make things a lot clearer."

I searched the room. My eyes landed on Bex. "Bex?"

"Drink the tea Cammie, it will make you feel better." She gave me a warm smile, but something in her eyes didn't seem right. The tea was handed to me and I slowly took a sip.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my body was spazzing on the couch.

"What did you give her!" Bex yelled dropping to my side.

"Calm down Rebecca. She is just fine."

Immediately I was swept away by thoughts…no they were memories. But memories I had never experienced. I don't think, at least.

_I was standing in a backyard, at a cookout. My...father stood beside me showing me a new way to fight. My mother stood on the sidelines, with others. When I successfully broke my opponents nose they all clapped. "She is going to be one of the greatest Rachel, and to think she is only seven," Someone noted. My dad beamed with pride._

_I was following my dad through the mall, a mall I had never seen before, trying to find out what he was getting for me for Christmas. He didn't notice me, which was odd because I knew my dad should be able to catch me. When I found out he was getting me a Barbie doll playhouse I rushed to his side. "Daddy! I love it. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said giving him a big bear hug. "Honey, were you following me?" His eyes swept our surroundings. "Yup!" "Wow I didn't even see you. I am gonna call you my little Chameleon." He said, pride flowing in his voice,_

_"Cammie, honey, I know it's hard for you to hear." My mom held me close to her, tears streaming down my face. "I know you don't want to hear it. But he isn't coming back." "No it can't be true. It just can't" I cried. My dad had to come back. "You'll always be his Chameleon Cam. Always."_

These memories and many more rushed back at me. I had forgotten half my life. I had forgotten who I was, who my family was. Then I noticed I was crying, no I was bawling my eyes out, for the father I had forgotten.

"He's gone." I said curling up on my side. "He's gone, Mom" She hugged me close. Held me there for a long time.

"Shhh…" She cooed trying to calm me down. Bex came over a rubbed my arm. Looking at her, noticing her for what seemed to first time, I put all the little pieces in place.

"Who are you really?" I asked sternly. She backed up just a little. Shooting my mother an anxious glance.

"Uh…" That was the first time I had ever seen Bex not have something to say, it went against the grain.

The hot guy/random teacher/savior was the one to answer. "She was put on your protection detail. She was supposed to keep you safe." He added looking at her disapprovingly, I may not know the real her, but she is still my best friend.

"I said I'm sorry…" she began. But I cut her off.

"It wasn't her fault. I ran away."I defended.

"Doesn't matter, you were under her care. You were her responsibility." Ok this guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"Joe," My mom cautioned, Bex was near tears.

"If I wanted to run away no one could have stopped me. And you know it." I fired back. At this he looked surprised, geuninely taken aback.

"How much do you remember Miss Morgan?"

"All of it." Then I remembered you this guy was. He had been my father's best friend. My godfather. A teacher. "Solomon." He looked impressed.

"Good, you'll need it."

* * *

><p>I was pretty much out of it for a few days. Just dazed I guess. Nothing seemed to be real, for some reason I didn't want it to be real. But I was about to gain back my kick-butt life, and nothing could stop me…except myself. I spent two whole days sorting back through lost memories before I was ready to talk to my mom and Solomon.<p>

We were sitting in her office where I had been staying for the past few days. I was ready to talk, I needed to talk. With a deep breath I began.

"How did Dad die?" I remember beginning told he is MIA and that is all.

"Mission gone bad. Sorry Cam that's all I can tell you, it's classified." Mom said looking me dead in the eyes. Well I knew that already! Getting nowhere with that question I decided to move to that next.

"Why? Why did you ship me away? Why did you put me in a coma?" I asked getting upset despite myself. Mom looked at Solomon and then at me.

"We didn't put you in a coma. You put yourself in one. It all was too much for you and your brain shut down to work it out. Your body hard-wired itself, Cammie. I didn't want to see you get hurt anymore. You were only ten. You shouldn't have to deal with that. I didn't want you to have this life." She looked at me tears welling in her eyes. "That's why."

I couldn't look at her or Solomon. I don't know why I just couldn't. Next thing I knew I was on my feet and out the door, tears streaming down my flushed cheeks.

**So it was another late night for this insomniac and I was cleaning out my documents when I found this little piece. It's really old and I barely remember writing it. But after reading it I want to know what happens next! That's where you come in! You can adopt the story or just the idea and carry it off to where YOU want it to go!**

**-WynnRose**


End file.
